Spirited Away 2 - the legend
by fran soares
Summary: Chihiro back to the spiritual world and discovers that Haku lost his memory. chihiro will be able to save Haku from Yubaba?
1. Chapter 1

After years I stand before you and hoping you remember me !

Days before :

- Where are you going dear ? Question my nurse Margaret whom I owe everything. At that moment we were sneaking around the halls and seeing all he could denounce us . Everyone was sleeping and Margarete was helping me escape the sanatorium , I looked at her with eyes full of tears , and said :

- Do not worry Daisy , I'll be fine . She looked at me with sadness, but she knew I would be fine . Since the day my parents put me in the sanatorium , Margaret was like a mother to me , always trying to help me escape the tests and examinations that damaged my sanity , but she always could not because she was a nurse . Doctors believed that I had a serious illness and I do not blame who in good conscience say that ended in a spiritual world ? I got there that estevi to doubt . What hurt me most was knowing that my parents did not even think twice before putting me in this sanatorium , but no matter , because after eight long years , I was finally going back to my world, my world of true love never forgot .

- Will I see you again She said pulling me out of my desvaneios realized that his voice was choked and it cut my heart , I want to tell the truth , but it hurt a lot.

- No! I turned to Margaret and she was crying and I hugged her tightly squeezing the tears that insisted on leaving. After long minutes , I heard footsteps coming down the hall , she gave me a kiss on the cheek and whispered :

- Go and run! She opened the front door and saw that the moon was shining in the dark night sky . I ran into the garden, but always alert, because he could have the security of someone waiting for a suspect . The cold was cutting my skin and my heart was racing , two were safe guarding the exit I needed to go through elsewhere , but nowhere to run ? I looked around and noticed a cat who slept quiet so I had an idea . I have sinned a small stone on the ground and threw it at the cat , he let out a scream that scared the guards who were towards the cat that had just run, run and climbed the wall and then jumped to about sick way, a sharp pain through my hip, but I had no time to be lost and ran .

My hair was beating on my back and my thin gray dress varied according to the wind , my bare feet were injured because the bush was full of stones and branches of dry trees, sometimes I fall , but I recovered and moved on . When I heard the police sirens and lights of the cars I got to thinking that they were looking for me , but I was wrong .

The tunnel was near and that encouraged me soon I would see my Haku and my friends and that was what mattered most to me. My feet were throbbing and I was getting tired and dizzy because of Remedios , my mind was spinning and my lungs screamed for air when I thought I would not get the tunnel came in front of me , but before I could go through I passed him and saw nothing .


	2. Chapter 2

I was awake but could not open my eyes.  
A cold wind touched my body and a strong smell of the wet earth came by my nostrils causing a slight shiver down my neck.  
My legs were burning and my stomach started rumbling with hunger. I opened my eyes and the lights of the moon touched my face, the tallest trees tampava my body from the top like a protective mother. I looked around and realized that the tunnel was near and that if I could walk just a little longer I would be in the spirit world in puco time.

I got up and walked with great effort toward the tunnel that with time already demostrava who would soon the tunnel had a statue that scared me years before, but now was full of mosses and did not seem so creepy.

The wind was cold and pushed me inside the tunnel, in the beginning I hesitated because I thought in my life,then went into the tunnel knowing that I was doing the right thing.

During the walk thousands of memories passed through my head and barely noticed it was already night in spiritual world and the large lawn would be filled with water. When the tunnel came to an end I was swallowed by a large amount of water, I fought, but it was too strong,I began to be pulled down sharply, the air in my lungs were gone, my feet would not move,my sight darkened and when I thought I would not survive, a strong vei light in my direction. His hair was green and his clothes were white and blue and his face was serene. At first I thought it was an illusion, but when his hands touched my body and pulled me up, I realized it was my Haku who had saved me.

We reached the surface and haku carried me and put me in gram then gave me a little fruit to eat.  
I was atonic because I finally I had seen Haku, he was so beautiful so perfect that I was without speech. He looked at me and said:

-Yubaba wants to see you now!His voice was cold.

-What?I asked scared

-Do not say anything!He started walking, and said no more


	3. Chapter 3

Being in the arms of Haku was like a dream, he had changed so much, and he was taller and stronger. Her hair was the same height and his eyes were clenched demonstrating discomfort to take me in his arms.

We passed many workers who stared me with disgust, some tried to touch me, but Haku looked at them only with his death glare and they went away upset.

My hair was wet and my dress clung to my body, realized that Haku's hair was also wet and dripping on my face. I started shivering and my body approached the body of Haku he looked at me and said:

- You stink more than a smelly God!

With those words my heart stopped and my eyes widened. He continued:

-So stay away from my body!

At that moment I heard laughter and with a strong blow to the head I fell on the ground , at first thought it was Haku who hit me , but then I felt my lips are glued to each other and knew Youbaba had appeared .

All workers began surrounding me wrapped the bridge that had just arrived.

You here, but what a surprise! A shrill voice approached me. My head was spinning and I felt something warm running down my nose.

-Hello chihiro happy to see her!

Fear ran through my body, all workers were whispering:

-Oh and sen!

-Um but what a stench!

My head began to spin and Haku said:

-She's bleeding.

-hahaha ...Youbaba laughed and continued:

-take her to my office!

While haku picked me up Youbaba ordered all voltacem to work.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and he growled we look in the eyes and started crying and mentally asked myself:

**-Where was my Haku?**

**-because he was doing this to me?**

We started walking between workers and heard a desperate voice calling:

-Sen...Sen...Sen

Lin shouted my name,I looked at her, but Haku pressed me against his and I did not see more lin


End file.
